As I Breathe Their Blood
by SpartanOTR
Summary: Kailee just found out that her best friend, Hailee. Is a proxy... And now she might be becoming one to.. Battling with spiraling insanity and a blood lust unlike any other, will Kailee be able to stay sane? Or will she drive off the ones she loved most trying?
1. Chapter 1

Kailee was pumped for today. She had her whole summer ahead of her and she had tons of things planned, it was going to be the most exciting summer she had ever had. Most importantly, today Hailee had promised her that she would take her to Devil's Lake.

Kailee perched patiently on her couch facing the back of it to look out the window where she would see Hailee when she pulled into the driveway. Kailee took this time to triple check her bag and make sure she had packed everything they needed while they were there. They would be camping out for the night anyhow. She had her bag of clothes, sleeping bag, and a small backpack that held her snacks, bug spray, and the whole reason she was going, her camera.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door and Kailee looked up to see Hailee standing there waving at her through the glass. Kailee smiled and waved back, hurrying to open up the door for her best friend.

"Ready to go?" Hailee asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kailee answered her, grabbed her stuff and got into her car where they both took off for Devil's Lake.

Throughout the day Kailee noticed that Hailee seemed to be acting a bit strange. She was scanning everything carefully and was more serious and alert today than she usually was. Kailee was used to Hailee's happy go lucky and joking personality.

"Something wrong, Hailee?" Kailee asked her. Hailee seemed to snap out of it and smile at her.

"Nah, I'm alright. Just looking around for animals in the woods." Hailee reassured her. Kailee nodded and decided to forget about her weird attitude.

They continued their walk through the woods, taking pictures with Kailee's camera and Hailee recording a vlog with her hand held camera for her small YouTube channel. Now they sat on a log and Kailee got out two sandwiches that she had made that morning for her and Hailee. They talked about how they planned out their summer and how they couldn't wait for the con that was coming up at the end of the summer. Kailee showed her some of her photos that she had taken before Hailee got up suddenly.

"Hey, I think I saw something over there. I'm going to go check it out." Hailee said.

"Yeah, sure I'll be here." Kailee told her. Hailee crumpled up the plastic bag and stuck it into her pocket before turning back around to look at Kailee.

"I mean it, right here don't move an inch." Hailee's voice sounded more commanding this time as she spoke. Kailee looked at her confused and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why right here?" She asked pointing to the log.

"It's just important so I don't wander through the woods looking for you if you wander off." Hailee laughed before walking deeper into the woods. Kailee sat there for awhile before she sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. How long did she have to stay here exactly before Hailee was back? It wouldn't inconvenience Hailee at all if she went in the same direction as her. As she walked she noticed a patch of wildflowers that the sun was hitting perfectly. She ran over to it and shot a few pictures of them before she wanted to get some from different angles. She knelt down to get a picture when she was knocked flat onto her back. The wind left her lungs and a pressure was heavy on her chest.

Kailee opened her eyes and tried to scream but nothing came out. A hooded man was over her and his face was covered by a black mask with a red frowny face.

"Why is she with you?" The hooded man asked. "Is it because she feels more human around you?"

Kailee found her breath just in time to yell, "who the hell are you!?" The hooded man had a camera and was facing it down at her until he raised a butterfly knife to her neck.

"If I kill you will she come back?" He asked, ignoring Kailee's words. Her blood ran cold and she wanted to scream as this might be the end of her life.

The man fell off her suddenly and Hailee was there.

"Get away from her, now!" Hailee shouted at the man.

"You can't run from it forever! You have to face it eventually!" He hissed back at her.

"Watch me, Hoodie!" Hailee shouted again and pulled a large machete out of completely nothing. He got up and ran deeper into the woods away from her.

When had she brought that? Did she even own one? Kailee wondered in her mind. She was glad that Hailee was here though so Kailee didn't have to face a short lived life. She hurried back to her camera and stuffed it into her bag and backpedaled away from Hailee and who Hailee had called 'Hoodie'.

Hoodie had gotten up and hurried away from them both, Hailee then made her way back to Kailee and lifted her face to look her over.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Hailee asked in a worried tone. Kailee nodded.

"No, I'm alright. Who was that guy?" Kailee asked.

"I don't know, but we should get out of here." Hailee said.

"You said his name though." Kailee pointed out and Hailee rolled her eyes, lifting Kailee up and brushing her off.

"He was wearing a hoodie so that's what I called him." Hailee answered quickly, pulling Kailee away from whoever that man was.

"What's going on Hailee?" Kailee asked, anger in her voice. Hailee didn't answer her so Kailee planted her feet firmly into the ground.

"Knock it off! We have to go or they will find us!" Hailee yelled and pulled harder on her arm.

"Who will find us!?" Kailee asked.

"I can't tell you! I'm trying to protect you don't you see? We need to go!" Hailee begged and Kailee finally complied.

Whatever had spooked Hailee must have been really scary as her eyes showed true horror. Kailee allowed her to pull her away.

They ran for awhile and got pretty far before a leg sprang out from behind a tree and tripped Hailee.

"Hailee!" Kailee yelled and backed up. Arms wrapped around Kailee and she squirmed as they only grew tighter around her. Kailee's eyes went wide as a boy dressed as Link came out from behind the tree. He looked just like… No. It couldn't be they were just stories. His eyes were pitch black and dark blood ran out of them though so she didn't know how to deny it.

"Look who Hoodie dragged in." The Link look alike said with a smile. Kailee had no idea why but he hardly looked real. There was a static sort of shimmer to him that regular people didn't have.

"Get away from here." Hailee warned him.

"Sorry, we got orders." A man said as he stepped out from behind another large tree. He had a hunting jacket on with jeans but his most prominent feature was the white mask he had on that had black eyes and emotionless face painted on it.

'What are we going to do with the girl. The man from behind her said who Kailee recognized as the man who had tackled her earlier.

"Don't touch her." Hailee hissed at them.

"Or what? Trigger, it's three against you and a human." The glitchy boy stated. Hailee looked around and lifted her machete to her neck.

"Do anything to one of my best friends and I'll end myself here and now in my human form and you'll have nothing to bring back to him." Hailee warned. Kailee's head spun and thoughts flooded into her mind. Who were all these strange men and what did they want with Hailee? She was just a normal girl from what Kailee could tell, except that they called her 'Trigger'. Was this why she was acting strange all day?

"Bring the girl with us for now and let him decide what to do with her." The masked man said. Kailee looked back at Hailee but she couldn't get a good look as she was knocked out cold by Hoodie.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kailee awoke she looked around the room but it was foggy. She began to sit up before a sharp pain corsed through her head. She looked around and noticed that there was a bottle of painkillers with a note attached to it. She took it and lifted it to her face so she could read it.

I think I hit you over

the head a little harder

than I meant to! So

These should help!

-Hoodie :(

That's right, she was knocked out by a strange man with a large hood and mask. She took too and downed them with the glass of water next to the bottle. She got up and tried to jiggle the knob to open the door but it proved useless as it was locked.

The room was simple. Two walls were painted a light blue while the other two were a slate color. The carpet was a creamy white and soft on Kailee's feet. She appreciated the bed as it was queen sized and had a black comforter on it with a white quilt at the end. She herself only had a twin sized bed at her home so she was a bit jealous of it.

On both sides of the neatly made bed were dark nightstands that had more modern lamps and an alarm clock. Another photo sat there with the same girl, a bit older now with a boy wearing orange goggles and a mask that looked like it had a smile painted on it. They were laughing and seemed to be throwing mud at one another and were completely dirty. Their happiness made Kailee laugh quietly to herself. The next thing she noticed was how there was a closet near the locked door and a computer sat across from the bed.

The door then began to jiggle as though it was being unlocked and Kailee's heart pounded. She had no idea who was on the other side of the door and frankly she was more than okay with not finding out. For all she knew it was one of the boys she had encountered earlier coming to finish her off. She looked around the room quickly for a place to hide knowing she only had seconds and finally decided to hide herself inside the closet. She swiftly and quietly made her way into the closet and left the door open only a sliver so she could see who might be coming into the room.

A figure entered and Kailee's breath hitched. She closed a hand over her mouth and concentrated only on the figure and steadying her breathing. As the person can into view she couldn't believe her eyes. It couldn't be the same person, they wouldn't have let her go after the trouble they gave them in the woods. Plus she looked… Different. It as Hailee she looked nothing like she did in the woods when Kailee last saw her. It honestly scared Kailee a little.

Suddenly the closet door flew open and the girl who Kailee had seen as a young girl in the pictures was all grown up and staring down at her. Kailee's breath seemed to leave her as the girl's stitches looked even worse close up.

"H-Hailee?" Kailee questioned in a whisper. The stitched up girl sighed and looked away.

"Yeah, it's me. Not as pretty now am I?" Hailee smirked but her eyes showed sadness in them.

"What happened to you?" Kailee asked her eyes were wide and worry was a prominent feeling in her heart. If any of those freaks did this to her, Kailee swore she would kill them. Though, Hailee usually was her protector she promised she would protect Hailee with her life.

"I've always been like this. Kailee have you ever heard of a proxy?" Hailee asked. Of course she had. They were like the creepypasta's she had heard about but never really read into about in detail.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Kailee questioned.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was a proxy?" Hailee asked her with a bit of sadness in her voice. In any other circumstance Kailee would have laughed at her and wouldn't have believed her but she didn't know how she could tell that to this Hailee's face. Kailee looked over her friend and noticed that she didn't look the same as she did when she was in the woods with her. Hailee's hair didn't shine as much as it did before and was dull. Her eyes seemed to be the same as they either looked dull or piercing you with fear like when she opened the closet door. Not only that but her stitches looked like they held together her arms and legs as well as her neck and it sent a chill down her spine.

"Well yeah, you're my friend you wouldn't lie to me. How did you even become a proxy anyhow? You haven't killed anyone from what I know." Kailee said to her. Hailee rubbed her neck,

"Well, my family isn't really my real family that's why you haven't noticed it." Hailee admitted.

"Not your real family? What does that even mean?" Kailee questioned her with a confused look.

A knock came to the door and it opened slightly to reveal a boys face. He had shaggy brown hair and fair white skin. Orange goggles were lifted and resting in his hair and his smiling mask was pulled down.

"Trigger? Is it true that you're back?" The boy asked.

"Toby?" Hailee said. Toby rushed in and hugged her, burying his face into the top of her head.

"You left me here all alone! I miss you and you left me!" He cried out and she frowned.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'll talk to you later I'm with Kailee right now." Hailee stated. Toby frowned and shot a glance at Kailee.

"With!? What is she your girlfriend now?" Toby asked suddenly and with slight anger in his voice. Kailee gasped and covered her mouth.

"What!? No!" Kailee yelled at Toby. He smirked,

"Good because she's only allowed to be with me. She is the best waffle maker in the whole mansion." Toby grinned and nuzzled Hailee. She blushed hard and pushed him away from her.

"Toby, please!" Hailee told him. "Aren't you with Clockwork anyways?"

"No, her and I are friends now." Toby told them.

Then, the door slammed open and Eyeless Jack came running in. "Toby! You were told to leave Hailee and the human girl alone!" He shouted. Kailee's eyes got wide again, this was one pasta she had read about. He was wearing his usual blue, eyeless mask and his brown hair tumbled over it a little.

"I haven't seen her in eight years!" Toby shouted back.

"Why are you both shouting?" Jeff asked as he casually leaned on the door frame to Hailee's room. "Shut up." He finished.

"Guys, seriously, we wanted to hear Trigger's backstory." A few voices said as Masky, Hoodie, Jane, and Laughing Jack all came out from Hailee's closet.

No way they were hiding in there, Kailee thought to herself. Or maybe they were and I just didn't see them in my rush to get away from Hailee.

"She's finally going to tell us how she became a proxy? I gotta hear this." Ben chimed in as me materialized from out of the computer. Kailee looked around the room and grew wide eyed at just how many of them were in the room. What once was a quiet room with only her and her best friend was now almost full from the sheer amount of bodies. She always told herself that the stories she read of them were nothing but fake but here they all were, staring her in the face.

"Do you want to hear it then, Kailee?" Hailee asked, not focusing on the others but rather giving her full attention to Kailee. She wasn't scared when Hailee was near because they knew that Hailee would protect her.

"I mean of course. That is, if you're willing to tell it." Kailee smiled and sat close to her friend.

Hailee leaned up against the bed and let out a long breath of air.

"Well I guess if everyone wants to hear it I might as well." Hailee said as she began to tell them the story of how she became a proxy.

When Hailee was young she lived in a household of drug abuse and physical abuse. Though, Hailee had never known that because of her big brother being there to protect her. Throughout her life she had horrible nightmares that would force her out of her room and into the arms of parents who weren't there for her.

Her brother, Nolan, cared for her so much to the point that Hailee favored him over her own parents. He would stand up for her and help her when she needed it. For this she had unconditional love for her brother.

As they got older though, the nightmares got worse and worse. Sending Hailee into full blown meltdowns and panic attacks. On her way home from school was when things took a turn for the worse. As she walked she couldn't help but notice a tall man watching her and beckoning her from just past the tree line to the woods.

The man was much taller than her and she had been taught by her brother not to go with people you don't know. She ignored the man and kept walking. That night her dreams changed as the usual nightmares that used to trigger her now became dreams of the man in the suit and her parents hurting her brother.

The little girl grew angry and upset as she finally grew old enough to see that was her brother was protecting her from. Would only be inflicted on him in the end. She hated her parents and one night while her brother told her to go to her room and not come out till he got her; she heard a loud smack and bang from her father and mother hitting the boy.

The voices in her head spoke to her like they did in the dream and they wanted her parents dead. They deserve it, the voices would tell her. Kill them and your brother and you are free from them once and for all. She trusted the voices and moving quietly from her room to her parents, she found the case of knives her father had in case they were in trouble from drug dealers.

Hailee grabbed the biggest one she could find, a newly bought machete, and held it under her blanket as she rubbed her eyes and walked down the stairs.

"Mom? Dad?" Hailee asked innocently. They both took their hands off the boy and looked up at her.

"We're just having a talk sweetie, go back to bed." Her mother cooed. It made her sick to think that moments ago she was beating the only person Hailee loved in her life. She walked further down the stairs and closer to her parents.

"I'm having bad dreams again." Hailee said in her best sleepy voice. Her father rolled his eyes.

"That's nothing new, now get up to bed, now." Her father commanded. She wasn't scared of him though, she somehow knew she had the upperhand and knew she was in a better place than her dad.

"No." She told her father simply.

"Excuse me?" He asked and moved away from Nolan and towards her. Her mother did the same.

"I said no, you can't boss me around anymore." Hailee told them and they both became enraged from both being high at the time. Her father raised a hand to Hailee and Nolan's jaw dropped.

What happened next was a blur to Hailee as she let him hit her, and then quickly recovered to plunge the machete deep into his stomach, twisting on the way in to make sure she hit vital organs. The voices had taught her how to do this and now they wanted more.

She let her father drop and grabbed at her mother who realized the situation a little too late. Hailee plunged the knife into her mother too, this time, at her chest. She broke the spine from the force of the impact and without a doubt went through her heart. The blood lust she had inside of her was not filled though as she hacked at her parents in hatred of what she had done to her and her brother.

She didn't know how to respond when she stopped hacking away pieces of them. She sat there in horror of what she had done, but also in content as Nolan wouldn't get hurt again.

"Nolan?" Hailee looked up at him and his face, which used to show such love for his sister, showed fear. He moved slowly towards her and as she dropped the machete he grabbed it.

"We don't have to deal with our parents anymore, Nolan! They won't hurt you anymore." Hailee said with a sad smile. He shook his head.

"They may be gone but you are insane. I can't let you hurt anyone else." Nolan said with fear in his voice. He brought the machete up to her wrist and cut both of them swiftly, hacking away till they were separated.

She screamed in agony and confusion as the only person she loved dismembered her. He looked just as insane as her now too as she realized that her parents had broken something in him. Broken his heart and his mind, him only knowing pain and suffering from his parents, could only express that now as he cried.

"I'm so sorry.." He said as he swung back to go at her neck.

"Big brother please, I'm sorry." She cried.

Her next memory was waking up in a bed in a dark room. Eyeless Jack carefully putting her back together with stitches and her body healing even though it shouldn't. From that moment on she was a proxy of Slender and her brother, Nolan, was admitted into a mental hospital.

"Thanks for patching me up by the way, E.J." Hailee smiled softly and he shrugged.

"No problem, though if you want to repay me I wouldn't mind a taste of your kidneys." He said with a smirk.

"Haha, Not going to happen." Hailee told him.

Kailee spoke up finally with a look of sadness on her face, "That's the most terrible thing I've ever heard!" She looked over at Hailee, "how come you never told me this?"

Hailee shrugged, "Dunno, I guess it just never really mattered. Plus, Hailee and Trigger are two different people to me." Hailee explained to Kailee, "Trigger is who I became and am as a proxy, but, Hailee is someone who I wanted to be to have a normal life."

Kailee heard what she was saying but couldn't quite grasp why she would want to be a normal human after already having friends here. Though being a proxy would probably be hard because of the killing, the whole group seemed pretty cool and Kailee wouldn't mind living with them if it was up to her.

The room fell quiet during her story until Toby spoke up and placed a gentle hand on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's alright Toby, not like I had it any worse than any of you." Hailee told him. He nodded and so did the rest of the pasta's. It was no use to try and have a contest over whose life was the worst when theirs were all pretty horrid.

"Well, as much as I would love to sit around here and discuss our feelings, Richard told me he wanted to see you and the human girl, Trigger." Jeff told them before making his exit out of the room.

Kailee could only figure that when Jeff said Richard that he meant Slenderman and it sent a chill down her spine. The thought of seeing him made her uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as she was during Hailee's backstory as Hoodie was staring at her the whole time and still was.

"So, uh, Hailee, why is Daisy Man staring at me?" Kailee asked and Hoodie looked down at his feet quickly.

"Daisy- What?!" Hoodie asked shocked at his new nickname.

"When I met you it was when you jumped out from behind a patch of wild daisies so I figured that's what I'd call you." Kailee shrugged and smiled at the rise she got out of him. She, on the other hand, happened to like the name very much.

Though his face was hidden, his voice gave away that he was blushing. Masky was not pleased though as he made a snickering noise and folded his arms over his chest.

"His name is Hoodie or Brian." Masky corrected her in a bitter tone.

"Heh, no it's fine Masky. At least now I have a new nickname." Hoodie said, rubbing the back of his neck. Masky got up and seemed to roll his eyes as he left the room. Kailee figured that under Hoodie's mask was a smile/

Hailee stood up and took hold of Kailee's hand.

"Well, we shouldn't keep his royal highness waiting." Hailee said and then gestured towards the door. "Shall we?"

"Hey, can I come too?" Toby asked as he stood up and followed them to the door. Kailee now noticed how much taller than Hailee he was and she thought it was cute how he still buried himself in her arms, despite him being much taller than Hailee. He looked shy as he asked too even though he was a proxy and technically a murderer.

"No, Toby." Hailee and Kailee said in unison as they made their way out of Hailee's room and towards Slenderman's office.


	3. Chapter 3

The hallway was more lit than Kailee expected. Chandeliers hung from the curved ceilings and the floor was carpeted with a crimson red carpet. The sides weren't though as they had a dark oak wood flooring. All kinds of art, ranging from modern art and classical paintings, to scary, almost melted faces painted onto canvas that would make anyone uneasy.

Kailee also noticed how all of the proxy's rooms seemed to be in the same hallway and the other pasta's rooms were somewhere around the mansion that Kailee hadn't been to yet. Hailee also had an abnormally tight grip on her hand that made Kailee feel like she was gripping the life out of her hand.

"Um, Hailee, you don't need to hold my hand the entire time. Unless, you want Toby getting ideas." Kailee laughed and wiggled an eyebrow at her. Hailee snorted a laugh,

"No, I just don't trust some of the others here around a human." Hailee rolled her eyes.

"Well they seemed to be nice in your room." Kailee pointed out as they made their way out of the long hallway and into the main living room where grand stairs led to the upstairs.

"That's because I was there to protect you. They know I'd fight them for your safety, plus that's not even all of them." Hailee told her, ruffling Kailee's blonde hair with her free hand.

"Oh, please. You're not going to tell me that the boogeyman is real now too." Kailee rolled her eyes at Hailee.

"Maybe." She answered, winking at Kailee. They stopped now in front of a double doored room. The dark oak door loomed over them and on either side were dark cherubs with their eyes scratched out.

'Creepy', Kailee thought to herself. Her vision was covered now as Hailee's hands come over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kailee questioned her as Kailee could hear Hailee pushing open the doors to Slender's quarters.

"You know that most people can't handle looking at him. I'm just trying to make sure nothing happens to you if you accidentally try and look at him." Haile answered as they both stepped inside and Kailee could feel the pressure of him in the room.

"Ah, Trigger, I haven't seen you in eight years." Slenderman said with excitement in his deep and powerful voice. Just the sound of his voice in her head made Kailee's mind hurt and a headache began to surface.

"Richard." She said back with hardly any emotion in her voice, "it really has been eight years hasn't it? Honestly, I had hoped it would have been longer." Hailee told him.

"Now, that's no way to treat the being that brought you back to life and gave you a better home than you could have asked for." Slenderman said to her.

"You know how I feel about that. Why did you need me to come here with her anyhow? I know this conversation wasn't meant for just idle chit-chat." Hailee pointed out to him. There was a small laugh from him, or what Kailee could only figure was a small laugh but to her it seemed like a loud, sinister laugh.

From what Kailee had read and watched about Slender what Hailee was doing was dangerous against such a powerful being that could end you in seconds. Kailee didn't know if Hailee had some serious balls or was suicidal.

"I guess you're correct in inferring that. I didn't ask you to come here for that. Rather, to ask you about why you ran away for so long to be with humans." He spoke calmly.

"So I could experience what it felt like to be a normal person with a normal family. I wanted to know what a real friendship felt like and not worrying about having to kill to feel satisfied." Hailee said flatly.

"You were one of my best hunters in terms of bringing me fresh kills. What could I give you to make you stay?" He asked and Kailee could feel his gaze shift to her. It felt as though his gaze was piercing her body and staring into her soul.

"How about her?" Slenderman asked. Hailee's grasp on her arm tightened and was pulled closer to Hailee.

"Don't you dare." Hailee warned with a slight growl in her voice.

"How about your friend Haley then? They are your only reason to be like them is it not?" His voice sounded sly and like he knew he was correct.

The pressure and weight of his gaze only seemed to grow stronger as Kailee could only guess he was getting closer.

"Let her go child." Slender commanded. Hailee's hands shook like she wanted to but her will held firm against him.

"No, I won't let you do this." Hailee shouted.

"You know you won't win this." Slenderman told her.

"Even if I don't win I know that I fought for her humanity." Hailee growled, "a choice that I was never given."

"Very well then." Slender said and before Kailee knew Hailee was lifted away from her by a long, black tendral.

Unfortunately, she followed the tendral all the way to its origin, her eyes coming to rest on the tall and looming man that she had read about. His stare alone was enough to make Kailee fall to her knees, let alone his lack of face and height.

"You are one of mine, a child of Slender." His voice rang out through her ears and exploded in her mind. Colors ran across her field of vision. Before she could stop herself she had fallen to the floor and quickly blacked out.

When Kailee came to there was a damp cloth over her head and she was laying on a cot in Hailee's room. Looking over, she could see Hailee laying in her bed, also knocked out, tossing and turning. The occasional mumble would escape her lips letting Kailee know that whatever she was seeing, it was not a good dream. The way she looked so small and helpless as she looked pained and suffering, broke Kailee's heart. She looked much younger than she was and now much weaker than she had seen in the woods or when she was protecting her from Slender.

Kailee tried to reach out to her to maybe wake her up but she retracted her hand as someone opened the door to Hailee's room. Kailee let her eyes close but left them open so she could still see the person as they entered. It was Toby that had opened the door as he slowly and quietly made his way over to Hailee. He looked down at her a frowned, shaking his head he spoke.

"You're having nightmares again already?" He asked Haile who responded by letting out a noise like a choke or cough. She whimpered after that and slashed her hand in the air, like she thought she was holding a knife. He lifted the covers to her bed, kicked his shoes off, and held Hailee close to him.

"We may not be together but I'm still going to help you fight your demons." Toby whispered. Kailee smiled under her covers and tried not to let out a 'aw'. Toby was so kind to Hailee despite not seeing her for eight years.

Then, another figure hurried into the room and swiftly moved over to Kailee, picking her up from the cot as though she were nothing more than a than a child and walked out of the room. Once they were in the hallway, Kailee could see now that it was Hoodie who was carrying her and she let her eyes open slowly. She didn't want to give the impression that she had been awake this whole time.

"Shh, I'm taking you home. Don't be scared." He said quietly.

"Why?" Kailee asked.

"When we first got here Hailee made me promise that if anything happened to you with Slender that I would take you home." He responded.

"But I'm fine." She told him. He snickered and shook his head in disappointment.

He then let out a small laugh before mumbling, "I thought so too at first."

So, he did not lie and try to kill her. He took her all the way home like he had promised, insisting that he carry her the whole time even when Kailee protested that she was fine and her legs were in fact, not broken. Admittedly, she thought that the act was sweet of him to do and how nice he had been to her besides the wanting to kill her at first part was adorable. They went through a tunnel in a forest Hoodie had said was an unknown part of Rosswood Park. As they got to the end, the tunnel did not take them to Rosswood, but, to the woods behind her house.

Kailee hopped down from his arms and he let out a sound of protest before letting her walk on her own. They stopped before getting her house; where she saw a patch of wild daisies and plucked one from the others. She smiled and gently tucked the stem into the fabric of his mask around where his ear would be.

"What is this for?" He asked carefully and softly.

"A thank you for not killing me when you very well could've at any given point during this walk." She stated with a smile on her face. "It looks good on you too."

He looked away, "i-it was nothing. Trigger was a good friend to me when she came to the mansion so I wanted to respect her wishes." He told Kailee as they continued walking.

"If you say so." Kailee smirked. He looked down at his shoes and then away from her again, which Kailee couldn't help but think was cute.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Hoodie questioned her.

Through a laugh Kailee responded, "well I think it's really because you like me. Or at the very least think I'm good enough not to kill." She explained, "which, you would have already done by now if you didn't."

"That's ridiculous." He said quickly as they broke the treeline and were just getting to her front door. She let out a gasp as he suddenly took her hand in his and pushed a bottle of pills into it.

"What is this for?" Kailee questioned with a prominent blush to her face as she swore he had something else in mind from what she had said earlier.

"Slender Sickness, take them when you get migraines, it puts off the effects for as long as it can." He told her, "now you should get to bed now, you won't feel well at all tomorrow if you don't. Besides it's late anyways." He finished.

"Thank you, Hoodie." Kailee said to him as she tucked the orange pill bottle into her pocket.

"Don't mention it, see you soon, K-kailee." He smiled as she nodded at getting her name correct. Truthfully, it was a relief that he was calling her something other than 'human', or 'the girl' like the rest of them had. He quickly ran off towards the woods again and Kailee sighed as she entered her home to get some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kailee opened her eyes she felt something heavy on her chest. Her eyes fluttered open to see the bsg she had brought with her to Devil's Lake with a note attached to it.

You forgot your bag

at the mansion so I

brought it back for you!

\- Hoodie : )

She smiled at it. For a pasta he really wasn't all that bad. She slid her feet out from her bed and frowned as she had forgot to change into her pajamas and was still in the clothes she had been wearing yesterday. He body ached and she knew the only way to fix that was with an early morning walk. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the orange pill bottle and looked it over. The label was ripped off but on it read the words "A pill a day keeps the monster away."

She had no idea who the 'monster' was, but she didn't want to be dull and not take the pills to find out. She popped one into her mouth and quickly downed it with some water she kept near to her bedside.

Kailee went to her closet next and opened it to find that someone had already picked out something for her to wear today. Her purple hoodie laid out in front of the rest and had a small scrap of paper sitting there that had a smile drawn on laughed to herself and put it on after changing her shirt and jeans.

Walking down her long hallway into the kitchen she popped some toast into the toaster and poured herself some milk while she waited for it to pop up. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for once, there was no random pasta she had to watch out for or being knocked out all the time. The birds chirped outside her house and you could hear the trademark summer sound of a lawnmower a couple of houses down. She put some peanut butter on her toast and ate them as she put on her shoes and walked out to the wooded trail she walked on often.

As soon as she entered the woods she felt uneasy which was new as she knew these woods probably better than most. She come here after dinner or when she just need fresh air. She knew where all the trails led and how long it took to walk them. Somehow she felt uneasy and like she was being watched. Maybe this is what Hoodie was talking about when he gave her the medicine. Maybe it helped so that you didn't go totally nuts right away.

"Don't tell me that this is always going to be a thing now too." She said to herself as she was mad that she had these feelings over a place she knew so well. She couldn't help but check herself after every few seconds of walking the trail. No one there though, she kept telling herself that no one would ever be there as no one ever walked these trails but the feeling wouldn't go.

"Kailee you're going to make yourself go insane if you keep at it like this." She told herself in a stern tone.

"Are you talking to yourself?" A voice asked as Toby looked down at her from the trees. She let out a scream as she fell backwards.

"What are you doing here?!" Kailee asked suddenly. "And for the love of all that is holy, don't scare me like that!" She finished, got up, and collected herself. Toby hopped down from the tree and brushed himself as well before answering her.

"I-I'm a p-proxy, scaring is kind of my job." Toby pointed out to her. "Anyhow, have you seen Trigger? I thought she might be with you." Toby asked her.

"No, the last time I saw her was last night when you were laying with her." Kailee told him with a smirk on her face. A blush overcame him and he looked down at his feet.

"Y-you saw that?" Toby stammered, his ticks making him twitch and choke words out. Kailee nodded and smiled at him.

"If you like her so much, than why don't you just tell her? Or ask her out on a date or something?" Kailee questioned him.

"It's not that easy; for me it isn't anyways. So you haven't seen her then?" He asked, changing the subject.

"No, why? Is she missing?" Kailee's face gave an impression of confusion as her blue eyes narrowed and her glasses fell down a little on her nose. He scratched the back of his neck through his hoodie and mask.

"She was here this morning when I got up to take a shower but she was gone when I came back to ask her to make waffles." He explained. "No one's seen her since."

She could understand how he would be worried now as seeing someone and then a second later having them vanish into thin air. Not to mention the person that had disappeared was someone who Toby liked.

"C-Could I hang out with you till she shows up?" He asked her with a look of pleading in his brown eyes. It was hard to see through his orange tinted goggles but it was most certainly there.

"Why?" She was shocked by his words.

"Because I know her well enough to know that she won't go back to the mansion, she'll go to you to see how you are." He explained. She thought on it for a moment, observing the way the sunlight just barely made its way through the tops of the trees as it was approaching afternoon now. She thought back on how this all started and how it really wasn't a day unlike this one.

"Fine, but you can't just walk into my house right now since my brother is home. You'll have to wait till he goes to sleep."

"So, what happened during that whole talk between you, Trigger, and Slendy?" Toby asked. Kailee was just walking back into the woods after her brother had called to let her know that he had ordered dinner and that she should come home to eat. She had to hold Toby down as he tried to talk to her brother or beg for him to reconsider making waffles for dinner. She had a plate of waffles in hand that she had made since she didn't know if she could bear listening to him beg any longer.

The sun had set and the town illuminated the night sky briefly. From the woods they could see the stars clearly though, this was why she loved it out here. The crickets orchestrated a symphony of chirps that mixed harmonically with the frog's song. She let out a soothed breath of air as she made her way over to him. She wondered how Hailee put up with his undying need for food and attention all the time. She had also told her brother that she would be home later so she could sneak Toby in easier without the risk of her brother waking up.

"Well it was just Hailee and Slenderman talking at first but then they focused more on me." She answered, handing him a few waffles.

"Thanks," He said as he took it from her, "why did they focus more on you?"

She explained to him how Hailee didn't want to stay there or stay a proxy so Slenderman plucked Hailee away from her to make her into a proxy too.

"Man, he must really not want her to leave again then." He said staring off into space. "So you're a proxy now too?" He questioned looking her over.

"I actually don't think so. I don't feel any different." She admitted to him.

"But, you said you heard him in your head and he looked at you without you literally dying right?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well than you're chosen to be a proxy!" He exclaimed in a happy voice. "You'll be living with us soon and we get to have a new member! This is awesome!" He pointed out before tilting his head slightly. "Unless… Hoodie walked you home didn't he? Did he give you a bottle of pills or something?" Toby inquired.

"Yes, he did." She nodded to him. His eyes widened through his goggles and she could clearly see a grin creep onto his face through his already smiling mask.

"Wow! He must really like you then. That medicine is hard to come by. Only Masky could get them back when they had this thing called Marble Hornets going on and ever since he gave that all up he hasn't gotten any more to give Hoodie. Even though he is, like, a full proxy and they wouldn't really work on him now anyways, he still hoards them in his room and never gives them out." He rambled on and on about the medicine while she was still stuck on the fact that he had said that Hoodie cared about her.

She tried not to let a blush creep onto her face as she didn't even know the guy. Plus, he had tried to kill her almost instantly after they met for the first time in the woods at Devil's Lake. It was still a sweet and generous act to do for a girl he had just met.

"Do you know what they do?" She implored. He seemed to be snapped out of his talk about how rare the medicine was and nodded.

"Oh, definitely. They reduce the effects of Slender Sickness ten-fold. Usually the insanity and paranoia sets in almost the day after seeing Slender but that medicine will buy you some time." He explained, "could I see them? That way I can tell you exactly how many days you have till it starts." He finished.

"Alright, but, they are at home." She pointed out before they walked out of the dark woods, across the road, and towards her house.

She shut the door as quietly as she could muster as they entered her house. When she turned around it looked as though someone had already been here besides her brother. He would have been in his room either sleeping or playing video games. The house looked a mess as all the lights were turned on. Another indicator that someone else was here was the fact that the house looked like it was turned upside down and a bloody handprint led down her long hallway and into her bedroom.

'Please only be Hailee and not Jeff or someone wanting to kill me' She thought to herself as Toby held her back and walked towards her room first. A loud hacking came from her room like someone was trying their hardest not to cough up a lung.

"Stay here, I'll go look." He commanded, sounding a lot different than how he did back in the woods. His carefree, spazzy nature was gone and he looked more focused and responsible. He moved quietly to the room and when he got to the door he peaked only to cross his arms over his chest and motion for her to come towards him.

"I told you I'd find her!" He proclaimed proudly. She peaked in to see Hailee leaned up against her far wall, just underneath her window. She laid in the fetal position, covered in blood that didn't seem to be her own.

"Oh my god!" Kailee choked out as the scene made her stomach turn. She tried to make her way over to her friend before Hailee's hand shot out to stop her.

"Don't! Get away from me!" Hailee warned. Kailee noticed that she was cradling the pills in her other hand and holding it close to her body. Toby must have noticed too as his joking manner was gone again.

"Tr-, I mean, H-Hailee you know you can't take those you're already a full proxy." He told her in a gentle voice, carefully trying to make his way over to her.

"Toby, touch me and I can't promise I won't hurt you I'm still feeling the effects of my kill." She hissed to him. Kailee was shocked that Hailee was saying that she killed someone. Of course, she was a proxy and that's what they did, but, she couldn't imagine her friend to be a cold blooded killer.

"Fine, at least toss me the pills so I can make sure you won't take them." He bargained with her. This had to be the first time that Kailee had seen him this calm and collected as he was in this moment. Hailee was unnerved and feral though. Her eyes looked wild and her hair was a mess with blood dried into it.

"What's going on with her?" Kailee asked Toby in a whisper.

"She hasn't killed in over eight years so the blood lust and effects of the kill are going to be really strong." He explained. Hailee laughed like a madman in response,

"What's wrong with me?! Take a good look. This is how it feel after your first kill or in my case, not killing in years!" Hailee spat before tears pushed through her eyes and she sniffled like a child.

"Who did you kill?" She asked her.

"I don't know some family that abused their kids and did drugs I think. Either way they are all dead now." Hailee shook her head and her voice seemed to calm down a little bit.

"She prefers killing people who were like her parents when she was younger. Though in the end we all kill really anyone if we need to." He explained to both of them. This did make sense as Hailee did become a proxy in a household with abusive and drug riddled parents. When they looked back at Hailee she had downed a good bit of the pills and he lunged at her.

Snatching the bottle away, he tossed them to Kailee, who managed to catch them despite her not being into sports at all. He opened Hailee's mouth like she was a dog that had swallowed something they weren't supposed to and stuck his bandaged fingers down her throat,

"Damn it, Hailee!" He said as she didn't throw up any of the pills. They were fighting now as he tried to subdue her.

"Let me go, Toby!" She growled. He took her weapon away from her and held her tightly to prevent her from getting anything else that she might attack him with. Her constant struggling stopped when it seemed that the meds had reached where they needed to as she seized up and looked like she was having a seizure.

"E.J will not be happy when he sees what I brought him to fix up." He sighed, "Sorry about all the trouble, but, at least we found her."

She was worried as Hailee's body seemed limp and practically dead. "Are you sure she'll be alright?"

"The meds won't kill her but she won't feel well for awhile." Toby stated. "I'm going to get her home, thanks for helping me." He said before he walked out of her room and out of the house.

'What a scary experience', Kailee thought. Not only had she watched Hailee lose it completely, but now she only had two days left of the medicine that Hoodie had given her. Looking around her room, she examined all of her drawings and thought back on the day that this had all started. It really was nothing more than her being at the wrong place at the wrong time. She sighed as she got up and began the process of trying to clean the house and her room before her brother woke up. The only reason she was pulled into this is because she didn't stay put when Hailee had asked her to.

But, then again, did it really matter? If she hadn't been with Hailee during that she would have lost one of her best friends without any reason as to why she was gone.


End file.
